


Malevolent Massacres

by QueenBoudica



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Humor, but not really, really fucking short like idek, she tries so hard to be evil it's really endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause is engaging in her regularly scheduled evil activities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malevolent Massacres

**Author's Note:**

> TW: graphic depictions of violence and murder.  
> I was bored during rehearsal, so I started writing in the margins of my script and this happened. I don't even know. it was originally actually supposed to be about killing people, but since I'm incapable of writing anything serious, it turned into this instead. Wow. This A/N is longer than the actual fic.

The dagger swung down in a glittering arc of death. A pool of crimson seeped out from under the headless victim. The predator's gaping maw twisted into a horrific grin as it devoured its helpless prey.

Morguase hummed to herself as she selected her next strawberry from the bowl. Sometimes, she really loved being evil.


End file.
